turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Duke Mikhail of Russia
( , died in the proto-Soviet Union) |religion = |birth = |death = |cause of death = }} |occupation = Nobility |family = Nicholas II of Russia (brother) George V of Britain (first cousin) |house = Holstein-Gottorp-Romanov}} of Russia}} |type of appearance = Contemporary references (as "Tsar Mikhail II")}} Grand Duke Mikhail of Russia, (4 December 1878 - 13 June 1918) was the younger brother of Tsar Nicholas II of Russia. Nicholas abdicated in favor of Michael on 15 March 1917, but the next day Michael deferred acceptance of the throne. Because of the day he theoretically reigned, he is sometimes considered to be Tsar Mikhail II, the last ruler of the Romanov dynasty, but this is debatable, and Michael never formally accepted the throne. The following year, Michael became a victim of the Russian Revolution, when he was (based on archival evidence) taken from the hotel he'd been staying in, driven out into the woods, and shot. Mikhail in Southern Victory Tsar Mikhail II or Michael, as he was called in English-speaking countries, was the emperor of Russia during the Second Great War. Mikhail ascended to the throne following the death of his older brother, Nicholas II, who'd managed to survive the revolution and civil war that lasted most of the 1920s.The Victorious Opposition, pg. 22. Mikhail's regime was weak as it attempted to rebuild following the economic chaos of the Great Depression.Ibid. pg. 481. The tsarist regime sanctioned pogroms led by the Black Hundreds against Jewish communities. With these pogroms, Mikhail provided an outlet for the anger and discontentment of the lower classes and prevented them from unleashing another rebellion against the regime.Ibid., pg. 22. Mikhail led his country into the Second Great War shortly after the death of Kaiser Wilhelm II. He waited until both Britain and France first declared war early in 1941 before bringing Russia into the war.Ibid., pg. 607. As with the other members of the Entente, Russia was able to make substantial gains early in the war, overrunning the Kingdoms of UkraineReturn Engagement, pg. 52. and Poland before Austro-German troops were able to stop the advance in Ukraine.Ibid., pg. 612. By 1943, Russia was retreating, although still providing a formidable foe for Germany. Russian factories and railroads in Petrograd, Minsk, and Smolensk were heavily damaged by German bombers.The Grapple, pg. 566. The remaining Reds from the Russian Civil war adopted the Mormon people bombing tactic against the Tsar's government by 1943.Ibid., pg. 39. Concurrently, Finland began its successful drive for independence, with the support of Germany.Ibid. pg. 566. Early in 1944, Germany warned Russia to withdraw from the war with a vague threat of destruction.In at the Death, pg. 218. When Russia did not withdraw, Germany destroyed Petrograd, the national capital, with a uranium-based superbomb.Ibid., pgs. 217-18. Mikhail survived the attack,Ibid., pg. 219. and fled to Moscow.Ibid., pg. 220. He attempted to continue the war, but the loss of Petrograd proved quite devastating to the country's war effort. Mikhail sued for peace weeks later.Ibid., pg. 298. Mikhail's reign was further blackened when his one-time ally Japan immediately began making territorial demands in Siberia.Ibid., pg. 299. However, Mikhail was able to see that his country began its own superbomb project.Ibid. pg. 370. References Category:Grand Dukes Category:Heads of State of Finland Category:Romanovs